twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chelsea Melini
Chelsea Christine Melini is the first woman Charlie confessed his love to without prompting. He says this nearly by accident but claims he meant it. At first, Chelsea was another one of Charlie's one-night stands but it soon evolved into a relationship. The relationship comes to a rut with Chelsea wanting to break up, but after some couples counselling, the two remain together. Charlie proposes to her, ring and all, just to get her to say "I love you" back to him, and since then, they are engaged to be married. When Chelsea moves into the Harper beach house, Charlie rents out her vacant apartment to get alone time. It is later revealed in Season 7 that her mom is a stereotypical homophobic, Republican white supremacist, as well as her dad Tom (portrayed by guest star Stacy Keach), who later reveals having a long-time passion for his fellow Navy Server and friend Edward Boyton who also turned out be a black man. He then leaves Chelsea's mom Martha for him. Recently, after Alan got into trouble with the law, Chelsea became attracted to an attorney named Brad, and eventually left Charlie for him, leaving Charlie devastated. Chelsea and Charlie had a one-night stand after breaking up, and Chelsea wanted to get back with Charlie, but was thwarted due to Charlie sleeping with her best friend Gail. When Charlie took marijuana and envisioned several ex-girlfriends, Chelsea was among them. In the Season Finale for Season 7, it was her birthday and Charlie had already bought her a birthday present and has Jake give it to her and when he sees her walking down the street with her dog, he tries to drive off and crashes into a cop car and she finds him being arrested for it. In "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt", Chelsea was present at Charlie's funeral with many past lovers of Charlie. Here she reveals that Charlie gave her an STD. Appearances Trivia *She could read Charlie like a book, when he met an old one-night stand, Charlie nearly humped her into a coma to release his stress. *Her middle name was revealed in season 6, ep 15 to be Christine. *Alan was attracted to her but hides his feelings all through the series and acts as her good friend. *Charlie did enjoy his time with her, particularly the sex, and even states she was one of his "favorites". *The actress who plays Chelsea appears in Season 1 as a woman at the supermarket flirting with Charlie and in Season 2 as a one night stand and finally in Season 6 as Charlie's girlfriend and fiancé. *She has a pet cat named Sir Lancelot. *Charlie and Jake once ran over a cat and thought it was Sir Lancelot, to which Jake threatened Charlie with pictures, but later the cat is revealed to be owned by a large and muscular male neighbor of Charlie's. *Despite being billed as a main character in Season 7, Jennifer Taylor was still billed as a recurring character. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Charlie's Girlfriend Category:Divorcees